liberty_ambition_and_limitationfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape
Escape is a James Bond action-adventure British spy story created by Nicky Haugh. Prologue The story centers on Bond's attempts to prevent Archard Legrande, an international criminal mastermind, from increasing a government waged conflict that would jeopardize MI6, discredit the 00 Section, and restore a recent threat Bond once faced in the past'.' Synopsis Prior to the opening credits, James Bond carries out a mission in Jakarta where he kills ten men plotting a terrorist bombing on a museum before giving chase to their leader';' Sora Makoto. In the ensuing struggle, Bond kills Makoto within just seconds before escaping amidst explosions, but not after recovering an emblazoned necklace with a stylized globe. Upon returning to London, Bond learns at the MI6 headquarters that Makoto was affiliated with the International Syndicate, a privately-backed agency that is currently waging the FBI and CIA into an interactive conflict as part of their plan to undermine MI6 and shut down the 00 Section in the process. Under the orders of M, Bond infiltrates the organization and identifies it's leader, the mysterious Archard Legrande. Providing support from Moneypenny, Bond links Archard to an obscure warehouse meeting in Paris where the latter mentions his affliction with Le Chiffre, Bond's first target, before recognizing Bond by addressing his name, forcing Bond to escape Archard's pursuing henchmen in his modified Aston Martin One 77 given earlier on by Q. During the chase, Moneypenny informs Bond that the information he collected leads to Le Chiffre's girlfriend Valenka, who had previously survived an assassination on Le Chiffre. Bond locates Valenka in Lisbon where he interrogates her over Le Chiffre's partnership with Archard. A reluctant Valenka is about to explain when she is suddenly killed by a mysterious assailant, who is then captured by Bond following a ensuing foot chase across the city. Bond then identifies the assailant as Elizabeta Kaycee, who turns out to be an undercover agent investigating Archard at the coerced request of her fiancé Steward Mayne, a decorated FBI operative whom Bond had earlier met at the M16 headquarters. Left with no choice, Bond partners up with Kaycee when it becomes clear that both of their missions are equally related. The two meet up with Bond's mutual friend and fellow CIA agent Felix Leiter at the rendezvous point where he briefly argues with Kaycee over the cause of the government wedge-issue':' with Fenix acting suspicious of Steward and his methods while Kaycee becomes convinced that the CIA are highly corruptive due to abducting public funding for their own benefits. Fenix then reveals that Archard is secretly attached to Bond's previous enemy Ernst Stavro Blofeld, whom the duo confront back in the M16 headquarters. There, Blofeld explains that Archard has been orchestrating the wedge-issue by launching countless terrorist attacks in the United States';' which manipulated both the FBI ('''Steward's unit)' and the CIA '(Fenix's division)' into a bureaucratic rivalry. As Bond starts to deduce Archard's true motivations, the M16 is suddenly besieged by an overwhelming amount of Archard's mercenaries and heavily weaponry. In the ensuing chaos, Kaycee is shot while Bond is knocked unconscious. Taken to Archard's hideout in Madrid, Bond awakens to find himself tied up in the torture room where he is confronted and tortured by Archard himself. He explains to Bond that he formed International Syndicate for the purpose of restoring '''SPECTRE' at Blofeld's request in exchange for avenging the death of his step-brother, Le Chiffre, by jeopardizing Bond's life';' going on to proceed in orchestrating the wedge-issue in the process. Archard then tortures Bond before leaving him to die in his hideout that is set to detonate the explosives in less amount of time. Moments after Archard's departure, Fenix and his fellow agents arrive to rescue Bond, but are quickly caught in a firefight with Steward's tactical team. In the ensuing gunfight, Bond escapes with Fenix and the two go on to confront Steward in Los Angeles. Upon arriving there, however, they find out that Steward has escaped and has taken Kaycee ('''having survived the M16 besieging)' as her hostage to Fort Summer where Archard is finalizing the stages of his plot. Before leaving, Bond deduces that Steward is collaborating with Archard due to the latter funding the former's operation in exchange from acquiring diplomatic immunity on Steward's behalf. They return to London to enlist the help of '''Gareth Mallory', Moneypenny, Q and Bill Turner in the intention of arresting Steward and preventing Archard's finalized project from being activated. Arriving there, Bond is abducted by Steward's team while the others infiltrate the fortress, thereupon Archard proceeds to blackmail all the world leaders into disabling their nuclear arsenals. Characters *'James Bond' '-' A British MI6 member known as Agent 007. *'Elizabeta Kaycee' '-' An undercover agent working for a defunct government agency who's father formally worked for Archard before getting killed along with her mother. *'Archard Legrande' '-' A martial artist mercenary who is the mysterious leader of the International Syndicate that seeks to undermine MI6 and the 00 Section by forcing the FBI and CIA into a major conflict';' which makes him the main antagonist of the story. *'Stewart Mayne' '-' A highly decorated FBI Agent who is a high ranking member of the British government and Elizabeta's fiancé. *'M' '-' A British government operative who is the head of MI6 and Bond's supervisor. *'Gareth Mallory' '-' A major operative of MI6 who is also Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee. *'Eve MoneyPenny' '-' A high ranking MI6 Agent who is Mallory's assistant. *'Q' '-' A supporting protagonist and the MI6 quartermaster who outfits Bond with equipment for use in the field. *'Felix Leiter' '-' A CIA Operative who also acts as Bond's mutual friend. *'Sora Makoto' '-' A terrorist leader who was working for the International Syndicate. *'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' '-' A former adversary of Bond and founder of SPECTRE who previously supervised Archard and is currently imprisoned by MI6. Trivia *Having ranked this #3 on his creative personal story list, Nicky Haugh considers this to be just as good as #4, Transformers: The Real Steel, but not as good as #2, Liberty. 'CAST' *Here's the list of cast I have chosen involved in this creative James Bond story **'Daniel Craig' plays James Bond **'Anne Hathaway' plays Elizabeta Kaycee **'Jean-Claude Van Damme' plays Archard Legrande **'Tom Hiddleston' plays Steward Mayne **'Judi Dench' plays M **'Ralph Fiennes' plays Gareth Mallory **'Naomie Harris' plays Eve Moneypenny **'Ben Whishaw' plays Q **'Jeffrey White' plays Felix Leiter **'Terry Chen' plays Sora Makoto **'Christoph Waltz' plays Ernst Stavro Blofeld VEHICLES *Here's the list of vehicles I have chosen involved in this creative James Bond story ** ** ** ** ** ** LOCATIONS *Here's the list of cities and countries I have chosen involved in this creative James Bond story ** ** ** ** ** **